Truth Or Dare
by nerwende90
Summary: Abby and Tony are bored. Abby tries to do something about that. Fun story that is no longer a oneshot Now complete for good this time
1. Abby VS Tony

"Truth or dare ?"

Tony sighed "Abs…"

"Come on, it'll be fun !" Abby said cheerfully.

They'd been watching _The Hills Have Eyes_ at Tony's place but now they were bored.

Tony sighed again.

"Okay. Truth"

"Mmm Abby narrowed her eyes, wondering what she could ask "Have you ever kissed a man?"

Tony blushed, his cheeks turning into a bright pink colour.

"You know I did" he muttered. The questioning look on his goth friend made him go on "You remember that case? The guy that had become a girl? The one that killed Pacci?"

Abby winced at the memory "Yep. But… was it the only one?"

"You're not supposed to ask more than one question"

"Come on! I'll let you ask two questions when it's your turn"

Tony rolled his eyes but answered anyway "Okay, fine! No, he wasn't the only one. Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Abby chuckled "Your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Tony looked around the room for an idea.

"Go out on the balcony and sing a song at the top of your lungs"

"Cool!"

Within a second Abby was on the balcony. She cleared her throat and started singing so loudly Tony was sure he heard someone screaming for her to shut up.

Tony couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips as he thought he should think of something else next time. Abby wasn't embarrassed, in fact she seemed to enjoy it even more than he did.

"Still your turn" she said as soon as she was back on the coach.

"T or D?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed another girl?"

Abby shook her head "Aw, Tony, is that all you can think of? Yes, I have. We were both drunk and you know what? We both enjoyed it" she said with a playful smile on her lips.

Tony chuckled "Okay, okay. Your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Abby took a second to think then she grinned wickedly "Tomorrow you'll walk in the bullpen and kiss Kate"

"What?!"

"Come on, you know you want to!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"She's gonna shoot me!"

"Does that mean you wouldn't dare to kiss her?"

Tony seemed to be torn. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before answering "… okay"

Abby's eyes and grin widened "You'll do it?"

"Yes, I'll do it"

Abby giggled "This is gonna be good"

* * *

The next day Abby was back in her lab, sipping from her Caff-Pow! and playing some game on her computer. She heard the doors open and lifted her head to see Tony standing in front of her, rubbing his cheek with a disturb look on his face. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you so moody?"

Tony hesitated then said "Remember last night?"

"Yeah?"

"I was right. She didn't like it"

Abby gaped at him, looking shocked.

"You didn't!"

"I did"

Tony moved his hand and Abby saw a bright red spot forming on his cheek. She tried to keep a straight face but failed, bursting into laughter instead.

"Abs!"

"I'm sorry, I-I…" Abby couldn't stop herself, especially when she saw the upset look on Tony's face "It's just that… I-I never thought you'd actually do that!" she choked out, tears running down her face as she laughed even harder.

"Well, I said I'd do it, didn't I?"

"Yes… That, you did" she said wiping her tears.

Abby's laughter was contagious and Tony joined in.

Gibbs stormed in the lab, followed by McGee and a particularly cranky Kate.

"We got a case" said the ex-marine "You two planning on joining us or are you gonna stay there laughing like idiots?"

"Coming, Boss!" Tony chuckled as he and Abby went to join them.

Gibbs quickly explained them the case and he was pleased to see that everyone got to work, although he couldn't explain why Tony didn't dare to look at Kate.

Or why Kate was glaring at her co-worker.

Or why Abby giggled everytime she looked at them.

- - _Fin_ - -


	2. Tony VS Kate

"Truth or dare ?"

Tony looked up from his computer and frowned as he caught Kate's expectant stare.

"What?"

"I said 'Truth or dare'. You've got a hearing problem?" the profiler asked with a straight face on.

"No, but… why do you…" Tony stammered.

"Abby told me you played that game a couple of days ago. She said she'd asked you to kiss me"

"You kissed her?!" McGee asked as he quickly looked at them.

"None of your business, Probie!"

"Come on" Kate taunted "It'll be fun"

Tony couldn't tell what was weirder: the fact that she actually enjoyed it or that she used the exact words Abby used to convince him.

"Besides, if it wasn't for that case we had that day I would've asked you then. But since it's solved and we've got free time…"

Tony looked at her suspiciously. Since when did Kate love childish games? And then the light bulb went on: she was trying to get revenge.

But he wasn't about let her know it freaked him out "Okay" he said in a defying tone "Probie, you'll be joining us?"

"Huh, no" McGee stood up nervously "I-I have to… go see Abby, she… I…" he stammered as he practically ran to the elevator.

"So" Kate said as she and Tony were alone together "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Coward" Kate teased "So… why did you become a cop?"

"Why, Katie, is that all you got?" Tony said putting a shocked face on "Because I love taking risks. And because girls dig cops"

Kate rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"My turn" Tony said cheerfully "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Tony sat back, thinking. What could he possibly ask…

"When you see Gibbs, you'll tell him you think he's handsome and charming" he said with an evil grin.

"Tony!" Kate said as she blushed "I could never do something like that!"

Tony sighed "It's the first thing I ask you and you already admit defeat?" he said, knowing he hit a nerve.

Kate chewed on her lower lip just like he had the previous night then said "Fine"

"Yes!" Tony threw up his fist in the air in victory "Go on, it's your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Aha, now that's interesting" Kate said and Tony started to regret his choice.

* * *

Ducky was doing his paperwork while Jimmy Palmer was cleaning up the morgue. The room was quieter than ever… until Tony showed up with Kate followed him, giggling.

"Ah, good morning, my young friend" Ducky said with a smile as he stood up to greet them.

Kate nodded with a huge grin on her face, but Tony didn't say anything. He looked at her then drew a deep breath before singing.

"_Every man wants to be a macho man  
To have the kind of body always in demand  
Joggin' in the mornings, go man go  
Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow  
You can best believe me  
He's a macho man  
Glad he took you down with anyone you can  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Macho, macho man  
I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man  
I gotta be a macho"_

And he kept on singing this song Kate had picked especially for him. The young woman, however couldn't manage to hold her laughter as she saw Ducky's amused look, Palmer's frown and the bright pink colour on Tony's cheeks.

"Well, that was… unexpected" Ducky said as soon as the song was over "But very funny" he chuckled.

"Yeah… See ya Duck" Tony muttered as he stormed out, followed by a nearly breathing Kate.

"That was huge!" Kate said as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah, that's it, laugh" Tony grumbled "You got your revenge. Can we stop the game, now?"

"If we do, you'll lose. And you don't want that, right?"

* * *

"There we are" Tony said as he and Kate sat back at their desks "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"

Kate chuckled "You wish"

"Can't be held responsible for that. Your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to headslap Gibbs as soon as you see him"

"Kate!"

"What? You want me to tell him he's handsome!"

"That's not the same! He's gonna fire me, _if I'm lucky_ !"

"Right, maybe it's a little too much" Kate agreed.

"You think?!"

"Okay… Then you'll have to apologize to McGee for all the mean things you said to him"

"But…"

"No" Kate warned, raising a finger to stop him "You already rejected my first offer, you can't reject this one. And don't look at me like that, it won't hurt you"

"Says you" Tony growled "Fine, I'll apologize as soon as I see him. In the meantime… truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Tony thought about it for a second then grinned mischievously. He was so gonna love this…

* * *

"Hey guys!" Abby said as she saw Tony and Kate come in her lab. McGee looked at them in fear, wondering what they were up to.

Kate turned to Tony.

"You first"

"Okay" Tony simply said. He positioned himself in front of McGee and took a deep breath before talking.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I ever told you" he said quickly.

"Why… I-I mean… you…" McGee stammered and Tony seriously started to think he was unable to make a whole sentence.

"You're welcome" Tony said as he quickly turned to Kate "There, I did it, it's your turn"

Kate's smile disappeared as she nodded nervously. She turned to Abby and muttered something that sounded like "Sorry" and quickly kissed the forensic, her lips barely touching the goth's ones.

"There" she said as she turned back to a grinning Tony and a completely shocked McGee. Abby giggled.

"You both getting revenge, aren't ya?" she winked.

Tony winked back and exited the room, followed closely by Kate. Abby chuckled as she watched them leave. Then she saw the look on McGee's face and her grinned widened.

"What?!"

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Geez, you haven't got enough yet?" Tony complained.

"Nope"

"Truth"

"Why don't you ever mention your family?"

Tony hesitated and Kate was sure she saw a sad look on his face.

"Bad memories" Tony said.

"What kind of memories?"

"Aha! That's two questions. T or D?"

"Dare"

Tony tried to think of something then froze as he spotted something behind Kate.

"Turn around" he muttered as he grabbed a random file on his desk.

"What?"

"Turn around"

Kate laughed.

"Is that it? Come on, Tony, I'm disappointed. I thought you could do much better…"

"Do you now, Kate?" asked Gibbs as he stepped in the room, followed by McGee.

"Well, I um…" Kate stammered then glared at Tony.

"_hy didn't you tell me?_ " she mouthed to Tony.

"_Didn't have time_ " Tony mouthed back.

Tony pretended to be busy with the file he'd picked up but Kate was hesitating. After a while of awkwardness, she finally got up and went to face Gibbs.

Tony's head shot up immediately as he realised what it meant. McGee noticed his interested look and watched as well.

After a few seconds, Gibbs became aware of a presence in front of him and looked up to face a very tensed Kate.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I, uh…" she started, then cleared her throat "I just wanted to tell you…" she glanced back at Tony who watched so intently he barely blinked.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I think you are very… very charming… and handsome" she muttered and quickly got back to her desk. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at his team.

McGee was gaping at Kate, Tony was trying to hide his laughter and Kate's face was bright red as she avoided everyone's stare.

"I'm going for coffee" he said as he got up "Hey DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?"

The headslap came quickly "That's for making Kate do that"

Kate looked up at them and chuckled. Her smile disappeared as another quick slap landed on the back of her own head.

"And that's for doing whatever stupid things DiNozzo says"

"So I guess our game's over" Tony said as the elevator doors closed,

"Yep. I win" Kate replied.

"I'll gladly grant you this victory" Tony says with a mock salute.

They looked at a quietly giggling McGee. They shared a look then turned back to him, grinning. McGee stopped giggling and looked worriedly back at them.

"Well…" Kate started "How about we start it again?"

"Yeah, let's do that" Tony replied. Then he looked McGee in the eyes "So Probie… Truth or dare?"

- - _Fin_ - -


	3. McGee VS Tate

« W-What ? » McGee asked with a frightened look on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes and Kate gave the Probie a sympathetic yet impatient look.

"Truth or dare?" she said slowly as if talking to a retarded 6 year old.

"Oh, I-I don't think I wanna play…"

"Oh, come on Probie…" Tony started.

"It'll be fun" Kate giggled as she finished Tony's sentence.

"It's… It's a childish game"

But Tony knew exactly what he had to say to convince McGee.

"Forget it Kate" he said casually "He's too chicken to play"

"I'm not" McGee said, offended.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Why don't you prove us you're not then?" Kate interrupted, like Tony knew (or at least hope) she would.

McGee looked defiantly at Tony then turned to Kate.

"Alright. Let's start"

Tony and Kate shared an amused look. McGee was so predictable…

"So, truth or dare?" Kate asked again.

"Truth"

"Coward" Tony coughed.

"Fine! Dare!" McGee snapped without thinking. Which he immediately regretted as he saw the evil grin on his co-workers' faces. They thought about it for a moment then Tony seemed to have an epiphany.

"I think I've got something" he grinned wickedly.

McGee gulped.

"Hey Duck!" Tony said as he entered the morgue for the second time, followed by his co-workers.

"Hello again, Tony" Ducky said "Another song you want to share?"

McGee frowned as he saw Tony's cheeks turn bright pink and Kate giggled.

"No, not this time" Tony replied "But McGee would really want to assist you for a minute. You don't happen to have an autopsy to do, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, we were just about to begin" Ducky gestured towards the table behind the agents' backs. McGee gasped as he caught sight of the figure lying there.

"Can you believe this? The poor fellow had a horrible car accident. His right leg was severed, he broke three of his ribs which literally torn his right lung apart. The rest of his body isn't in a much better shape, I'm afraid. 85 of it was cremated. This reminded me of that case, about fifteen years ago… Good Lord, Timothy, are you alright?"

Kate turned away to hold back her laughter when she saw the wonderful greenish colour McGee's face had turned into.

McGee, however, wasn't laughing "Okay, that's it, I lose" he said quickly before running for the door.

Tony and Kate burst simultaneously into laughter.

"What was he talking about?" Ducky questioned.

"We were playing truth or dare with him" Kate explained "That's why Tony came in and sang this song earlier"

"I see" Ducky nodded, amused "And who had the brilliant idea to make him watch me autopsy this poor man?"

"Tony did" Kate answered immediately.

"So what you're trying to say is that the only reason why you both came to see me is to play one childish game?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other guiltily.

"Well, yeah but…" Tony started but Ducky silenced him by raising his hand.

"Can I play?" he simply asked.

The two agents grinned but as they were about to answer…

"No, Ducky, you can't" Gibbs barked from behind their backs. They froze, not even daring to look back.

"Oh, come on, Jethro, you're no fun!"

"I know" Gibbs said "Kate, DiNozzo… truth or dare?"

Tony glanced nervously at his co-worker, who just shrugged.

"Uh… truth?" he tried.

"Nope"

"Dare?"

"Go back to work"

"Okay!" the two answered at the same time, almost running out of the morgue.

"Hey!" Gibbs called after them. Tony held the elevator doors open.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"If you play that stupid game again, I'll show you how I play" Gibbs simply said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Just know that I always win" he said threateningly.

Tony's eyes widened as he turned to Kate, letting go of the doors.

"What do you think that means?" Kate asked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Tony replied "Come to think of it, neither do I"

- - i Fin /i - -


End file.
